


soul talk [ suna rintarou ]

by hajimies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajimies/pseuds/hajimies
Summary: you voice your opinions on soulmates to suna.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou & Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144





	soul talk [ suna rintarou ]

**Author's Note:**

> i love suna. n im v soft for him. also been very into the soulmate! au recently idk what it is GRR okay here <3 WEE also i’ve never written suna pls bear w me 
> 
> posted originally on tumblr @hajimies

“taro.”

no response. you wouldn’t be surprised if he had fallen asleep. you poke his ribs and he barely budges. dickhead.

“rintarou. suna rintarou.”

he grumbles in response, shifting to lay on his stomach on your bed, angling his head away from you. you pout, unhappy with his response. opting to pester your best friend more, you lay on top of him, wrapping your arms around his waist and resting your cheek between his shoulder blades.

suna sighs. “whaddya want?”

“do you think soulmates are real?”

he tenses at your inquiry, cheeks flourishing red. that’s _not_ what he was expecting, especially from someone like you. you weren’t into sappy shit like that, and he was taken aback.

he clears his throat. “depends. what’s got ya thinkin’ like this?”

you hum, he can feel the vibrations through his hoodie, shooting to his chest, making his heart swell.

“i was just thinking about it. don’t you think some people meet on purpose? like fate led them together, like they’re supposed to meet? meant to be? fit together like puzzle pieces?” you huff and blow a raspberry, you were so utterly _cute_. “dunno, just a brain rot. wanted yer opinion on it.”

he frowns, though you can’t tell, as you roll off of him and fall to your back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. suna joins you, pushing himself to mimic your position, arms folded over his chest. your christmas lights hung around your room twinkle a gorgeous golden shade, illuminating your features in the best way. you look practically angelic, warm hues dancing across your skin, your irises glowing. god, you were fucking _stunning_ , so out of suna’s league that it pained him. he turns away from gazing at your face, hoping you can’t detect the blush burning his skin.

“ya never answered my question, taro.”

suna purses his lips. _not verbally, at least._ he clears his throat. “you make a point. guess so, then.”

you grin to yourself, beginning to toy with the sleeves of suna’s shirt you had borrowed a while back. he never had the heart to ask for it back.

“good, because i’m pretty sure you’re mine.”

suna’s eyes pop open, skin drowning in crimson. _did he hear you right? were his ears deceiving him? was he extra mean to atsumu recently and this is the world’s payback on him? you had to be kidding._

“w-what?” he chokes out. he can’t bear to meet your eyes, even keep up his cool and collected demeanor.

you laugh, a melodias tone, one that rings in his ears and echoes in his heart. “i think we’re soulmates, don’tcha think?”

you’re staring, he can feel it. slowly, his head angles to meet yours, and he can’t mentally prepare for the way you’re staring at him. a gentle smile quirking at your lips, your eyes seeming like he held the world in your hands. he hopes you never stop looking at him like this. slowly, he mimics your smile, his hand finding yours. your pinkies lock together in an unspoken promise.

“yeah, i guess we are.”


End file.
